Midnight's Weapon
by Lycan Lover
Summary: When the Volturi attack a family of wolves one is left alive, a girl with a gift. Aro cannot afford to miss this oppotunity. After years in the voltri gurad she meets the Cullens and Bella...what lies dormant may now be awakened on a trip to La Push...
1. Volturi

**Hello people, since I have a love for the Twilight series, no threats please I like _both_ Harry Potter and Twilight and proud of it! **

**Anyway since I have a passion I decided to do some Twilight stuff. **

**This is just a small idea I had from watching the New Moon film.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Volturi**

It was dark.

It was cold.

Shadows moved like great beasts swiftly around the burning building. Flames reached up to touch the star littered sky breathing out thick clouds of smoke. All was silent apart form the crackling of fire and burning wood. Three ominous figures stood in front of the disaster wearing long dark cloaks and sly grins.

"I believe our work here is done. Alec." The tall man called as a large buff-looking figure stepped out of the flames.

"All dead Aro." Alec strode forward with lightning speed to stand next to the vampires.

"Finally we can have some peace from those beasts!" Caius plucked a piece of burning ash from his cloak as more figures flashed out of the fire. His long blonde hair seemed to gleam in the firelight. Aro clasped his hands together as the dark figures moved closer. Two bodies, Demetri and Jane, marched forward triumphantly whilst the last, Felix, followed hauling along a small creature as if it were a bad of feathers. He threw the creature down in front of Aro and smiled as it whimpered. Aro stared down at it with curios eyes.

"You bring me a present Felix, how thoughtful." He looked over the burnt; smoke covered flesh of the creature's arms and the hair that covered it face from view. It lay on the ground to afraid to move, arms instinctively over its head. "Up." When it did not move Felix kicked it in the ribs.

"On your feet!" The creature scrambled to its feet trying not to shake.

"Ah, a girl. Where did you find her?"

"She was in the basement, there was a mutt with her; her mother I presume." A curious Aro brushed the white hair away from her face resting a hand on her head looking at her eyes.

"Odd, it doesn't smell of wolf." Jane moved around creating a circle around the prey.

"She's wolf, not a shifter yet but she will be. We have to destroy her Aro." Aro ignored Felix's comment and was still gazing at the girl.

"Aro?" Heidi whom had been silent through the extermination gently touched his shoulder.

"How very odd. Fascinating." He pulled back staring down at the frightened girl with a sly expression. "The things this child has seen. She is indeed a wolf yet…she smells of neither wolf nor human." He smiled around the circle; Jane and Heidi shared a look. "I do believe we could use this to our advantage."

"What are you suggesting Aro?" Caius glared down at the child with vicious intent.

"The girl has a power, one I have never seen before, unique and powerful. What is your name little one?" The girl shook staring at him with wide eyes. "Come don't be afraid, we are your friend's here."

"Lucine." She had a French accent, a small quiet voice like a sheep amongst wolves.

"And how old are you Lucine?" The little girl whimpered.

"6 on Tuesday." Heidi whispered to Jane quietly whilst Aro offered the girl his large cold hand.

"Come Lucine, we'll take care of you." She timidly took his hand and was soon under the long black cloak. Caius looked around alarmed.

"Aro, you can't she's-"

"Our newest weapon Caius. You know me too well to know that I never pass up an opportunity." Caius lowered his eyes and mumbled. The others looked around uncertain of the creature.

"What if she is a danger to us? What is she is our down fall!" Felix marched up to match Aro's pace. Aro stroked the girl's hair as she slept against his shoulder.

"She is young enough, we will teach her to obey us, become one of us. Chelsea can erase all of her relations and she can help us. Imagine the power Felix, a wolf at our command with the power!" His eyes gleamed and twinkled with excitement in the dark.

"And what power is that?" Jane flanked him looking distastefully at the creature.

"This small, insignificant girl can make people see things, illusions, mirages what ever you wish to cal them and she will grow to become great." His hands gently held the little girl tracing over where her scars from the fire were. They had disappeared. Heidi furrowed her eyebrows and opened her mouth.

"How?" Aro smiled.

"She's perfect for the job. My adopted daughter."

* * *

Back in Volterra they arrived shortly after midnight with mixed emotions. Heidi, Aro and Alec seemed curious about the new pet whilst the others were more cautious. Caius marched in a temper towards his chambers earning a chuckle from Demetri and Heidi. Marcus was staring out at the quiet Italian town.

"Marcus. We have a guest." Aro placed the girl in one of the huge thrones that decorated the hall. Dreamily he floated over and stared down at her.

"A child Aro? I thought you were exterminating vermin tonight not kidnapping humans."

"Ah that too my friend, but this is not a human, a wolf cub I intend to raise."

"Very well Aro, what will Sulpicia say?"

"About what Aro?" Both vampires turned at the sound of a heavenly voice. A tall, slim lady with long curls of blond hair appeared at the doorway with a curious expression. Aro smiled at his mate gently clasping their hands together as she approached. Ruby eyes focused on the sleeping child on the throne and she gasped. "Aro?" Marcus dreamily floated out of the room leaving the two there in silence.

"A wolf cub my dear, a special one. She survived the extermination-"

"Aro you cannot do this, she's not our kind…a wolf? She will be your downfall with your obsession with talents!" She gazed down once more at the child and brushed her hair back from her face.

"You have wanted children Sulpicia, we have always wanted little ones. And now we have the chance." He looked into her uncertain eyes and tugged his pale lips into a smile. "This little one can be anything you want her to be, a sister, a cousin… a daughter. She can grow up safe with us, we can teach her to be one of us. Her power, it is like nothing I have seen before! Imagine the possibilities!" His mate laughed and touched his cheek.

"Very well she can stay, but you must consult the rest of the coven. Caius is not easily persuaded," She looked down at the child and lifted her into her arms with little effort, "Come on little one."

* * *

**Tell me what you think please…should I continue?**


	2. My Life only

**Hello! I'm back! For now anyway, I just watched the new Eclipse movie and it was awesome! :D  
Anyway, I'm planning on finishing all of my stories so I hope you enjoy this! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: My Life Only**

"Mummy!" A small girl ran down the corridor filled with excitement. White blond curls flew around her face as tiny chubby hands reached out to wrap around the beautiful women's silk covered legs. Sulpicia smiled down at the child and looked up to see an annoyed looking Felix and Demitri.

"Forgive us Sulpicia, but she refused to go the bed." The child hid behind her legs and giggled.

"Lucine."

"I don't wanna sleep. Bad things happen." Cool arms wrapped themselves around the tiny girl and Lucine hung to her neck as silky hair covered her face. Sulpicia revelled in the affection of_ her_ child. The two vampires clung to the door awkwardly.

"What scares you dearest?"

"I see bad things mummy; fire and screaming, like the night..." The little girl burst into tears shocking all of the adults. The woman comforted her, soothed her hair until the sobbing stopped. It pained the dead female to see her so upset.

"If Alec reads you a story will you go to sleep young one?"

"Yes !" Green eyes twinkled with excitement, she had some sort of a special attachment to that boy. An unspoken command sent the little trudging head down towards the vampire. Felix picked her up with one swift movement. She was unafraid. The two cold men left sighing in relief, she was a handful.

* * *

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**11 years later...**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**LUCINE POV:**

Green silk rippled over my body. The diamond studded comb from my 11th birthday gleamed as I brushed back the rebellious curls from my face into a neat bun with two spirals curling down each of my cheeks. Finally placing my black cloak and chain with my family crest over my head I was ready.

It was dinner time.

Now you're probably wondering what on earth I mean. Of course, I'm a shape shifter, well werewolf to put it better. Working to keep my family a secret as well as myself, being the first wolf in the Volturi Coven ever! I remembering my first phasing, it was when I was 14? Yes, I'd never seen Demitri turn so pale! Even for a vampire, his face was a picture! Ha!

After humans killed my parents when I was six they found me, took me in. How I hate humans! Well, after all I am breed to kill them, as Aro or 'dad' explained to me long ago. Sulpicia is my acting mother, the best a girl could wish for. Everyone in the Coven and Guard accepted me easily, except for Caius but he's just a cruel hearted monster, seriously, if one wished to keep their hands and mouth they never spoke out of turn to him. Marcus tutored me on the classical studies as well as mathematics whilst Felix taught me self defence, wolf strength and speed comes in handy! Heidi taught me Italian and French whilst Aro and Sulpicia worked on my gift.

You see I have this strange ability to create illusions. It only works on the people I choose to see them, for example once I tricked Alec and Demitri into thinking the roof was collapsing, Heidi and I laughed for weeks after that! Jane was odd. Sadistic and creepy to say the least, however we had a mutual agreement of liking each other. After all she was the only girl nearest my age.

Heels kicked on the polished marble floor as I entered the throne room. As I expected the three powers sat on their thrones discussing some topic, Alec stood next to his sister both nodding in greeting and I nodding back smiling politely. Lucky for me, I was well respected here. Aro smiled at me and stood.

"Daughter, are you hungry?" I chuckled softly.

"Indeed father. I take it the business is sorted?" There was a twinkle in his ruby eyes that caught my attention.

Just then a figure entered being dragged by Felix. The vampire wore a smug grin at the satisfaction of causing pain.

"Ah Felix, you found our friend Alejandro I see." He threw the marble man to the floor at me feet. I sneered down as he peered up with pleading eyes. They were black with hunger and afraid. I was brought up to learn not to pity, no mercy. His filthy hands reached out to touch my trailing green dress.

"Have mercy my lady –" His plea was cut off by screaming. The vampire wailed, writhing around on the ground as if he were on fire. Of course, that's what I wanted him to think. The imaginary flames licked his body and I smirked. When I'd grown bored the torture stopped and he silenced slowly moving to his knees.

"Temper, temper Lucy." Demitri taunted. I rolled my eyes at him as Aro moved closer to the prisoner. Felix pulled him to his knees so the vampire could stare into death's eyes.

"We warned you Alejandro. Now what shall we do with you?"

"You already know Aro." Caius snapped annoyed. We watched as Aro fiddled with the ring on his middle finger.

"Father, do let me have some fun, please." He smirked and laughed clapping his hands.

"Lucine, I promise you some entertainment but right now we must deal with the matter at hand."

"Please father." I batted my eyes at him hoping.

"It would be a fate worse than death, being mauled by a wolf." Felix chuckled darkly. Aro laughed again and nodded before moving to sit at his throne. I grinned at my prey as Felix released him, the cold body fell to the marble floor lifelessly then groaning. Eyes widened in fear. How I enjoyed it!

My game!

The figure let out a scream.

* * *

**How was it guys?**


	3. Change

**Guess I'm updating again, weird. Well must admit there's nothing really much more for me to say except I hope this story and I hope to hear from some of you. **

**So on with the show! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Gifts**

It was a beautiful day outside. The Gardens were in full bloom, red roses and white lilies hung to the woodwork whilst green and blue flowers were dotted along the beds. I sat in the sunshine with my book and enjoyed to peace. But it was long until shadow blocked my precious light.

"Hey!" I glared up to see the raging red eyes of Alec. "What's wrong this time?" He took the seat next to me and huffed holding the bridge of his nose. We always came to each other with problems, he was my best friend here.

"Felix ruined another of my paintings." I couldn't help but smile at him. The artist who was a piece of work himself.

"You know Felix, all brawn..."

"...and no brain." We laughed. I watched as the tiny sparkles flew off his skin like diamonds. I longed to reach out and touch them, to capture them in my hand. Ruby eyes found my green ones and for the first time in ages I blushed. "You know Luc, you haven't turned out too bad."

"Well thanks. You're not so bad yourself!" I snorted. His eyes stayed fixed on me face as I picked up where I left off in the middle of the page.

"I still remember the little girl that wouldn't sleep unless I read her Sleeping Beauty." I blushed pink.

"I was six." He chuckled.

"I know, you've changed so much...in many ways." Cold skin touched my hand making me jump. The look in his eyes worried my at first but still lit the fires in my soul. My mouth felt dry suddenly as he moved closer. Our faces were metres apart.

"Alec..."

"Hmm?" Our noses were touching.

"We shouldn't – "

"We should. You feel it too don't you?" A growl erupted at the back of my throat in answer. Cold lips collided gently with mine and I was in heaven. Flames licked in insides. My hands went to behind his neck urging him closer. I kissed back before pulling away for breath. His was grinning like a mad man so I giggled.

"On this occasion you may have been right!"

* * *

The throne room was quiet, waiting with anticipation. I had just entered with Marcus, smiling to Alec. I had a crush on him for a while now, Jane hated me for it.

"Jane dear, go and see what is taking our guests." She nodded and strode through the doors at vampire speed.

"Guests?" I questioned.

"Yes, members of the Cullen Coven are...paying a visit I believe." I had heard him speak often of that Coven, a gifted family. It was odd. One who could read minds, another who could see into the future. I glanced sideways at Alec who ran a hand through his dark brown hair, eyes thick with hunger. I felt the same clawing need for meat, blood gushing down the throat, flesh tearing...

The doors opened suddenly. Jane appeared with a tall man with striking bronze hair, a girl at his side, I took a deep breath and could control the growl that escaped me, lips curled up into a snarl. The girl looked at me in fear. Brown eyes like that of a frightened deer stared back at me, she cowered into the man who growled back at me.

"Be still dear one. Dear Bella is alive and well!" Aro grinned insanely and moved closer clasping his hands. Jane took her position in between me and Alec, making me smirk. The two exchanged some dialogue, the human and the one called Edward Cullen seemed too close for my liking. It wasn't logical. There was another one, a short girl with spiky black hair, she worried me. The gifted ones? Felix and Demitri stood behind them near to the doors.

I sniffed the air, it was thick with the human's scent, I learnt to hate it. We watched with anticipation as Aro took the girl's hand and looked up.

"Odd. I see nothing." This was troubling. The tension in the room rose and sent my body on alert mode. My world side howled in my head and clawed to be set free, but I wouldn't let it...just yet. "Shall we see if she is immune to all our powers, Jane?"

The blond smirked and looked at the girl.

"No."

"Pain." I watched in amazement as the bronze haired vampire took Jane's power head on for the human girl. Illogical! Eventually he fell to the floor as Jane directed her power towards the girl named Bella.

Nothing.

I sensed the panic that swept through her. Aro roared with laughed and clapped his hands again making us jump.

"Remarkable! Lucine dear, if you would please, as an experiment." I nodded.

"Of course." Cocking my head to the side an evil smile took hold of my face as an idea took hold. But It didn't stay. Every attempt to enter Bella's mind was blocked and it irritated me so much in the end that I growled in frustration.

"Excellent!" Aro cheered adding to my fury. A cold hand squeezed my shoulder accompanied by a worried face. Alec gave me a look that told me to cool off. My hand was starting to shake with anger at this human girl. Alec took my hand subtly in his own which calmed me slightly.

I was glad when they were ready to leave, I was starving! Edward quickly ushered his human away giving me a strange look just as dinner arrived with Heidi. My eyes danced with excitement as the heavy doors closed.

"Welcome." Aro smiled sweetly as the vampires closed in. I whimpered looking to Alec to let go of me. He smirked and gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek before moving in closer with the rest. Wishing to feel the freeing sensation I shifted, felt it first in my feet as bones shifted and white fur took hold. I snarled and shook once in my wolf form earning a shrill shriek from a female. I bared my teeth and leapt at the chosen meal that screamed.

Once satisfied and full I watched the others begin to burn the victims, no trace would be left. My claws clicked on the marble as I climbed the stairs, face covered in red blood. I was always a messy eater.

"Leaving so soon?" Alec smiled at me as he ran a hand through the thick white fur. It felt gorgeous! If a wolf could purr I would have, instead a humming noise vibrated through my chest. Cool fingers owned by an angel caressed the fur so my eye lids closed. I felt myself leaning into his touch. Turning I pressed my noise to his chest meaning; stay. After cleaning up in my room I met my angel down at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey."

"Hey there." He answered wrapped an arm around my waist. Unfortunately for us Felix passed and chuckled at us.

"Be careful kids." I glared at him. Sending an illusion of a rabid dog chasing him, he soon got the message.

* * *

**Well, how was it guys? **


End file.
